


Selling a Soulmate

by anxiouslyfred



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Demon AU, Demon Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Demon Deceit Sanders, M/M, Soulmate AU, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, toxic moxiety - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Pattons sells Virgil’s soul to a demon, that demon and their soulmate are extremely angry when they don’t find Patton while following the soul connection. Virgil just got 2 new demonic soulmates of Deceit and RemusInspired by the prompt from Writing-prompts and chaos-by-all-means on tumblr of:Your soulmate just sold their soul to a demon. Well, technically they sold a soul…. Actually, it’s yours. They sold your soul.The demon is furious about this and while you expected to be dragged down to hell, the demon is… courting you?Watch them become a better soulmate than your previous one could ever be
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 11
Kudos: 390





	Selling a Soulmate

Patton thought it was all for the best, after all Virgil constantly made jokes about wanting to die, or just going to hell for more continuous torture as if that’s all he had in life. They’d been soulmates for years and he still couldn’t get Virgil to stop.

So he was selling a soul to a demon, for the chance to look after his family and friends, to actually be the perfect dad friend to them all and make them feel better, face the struggles of the world down and keep standing too. If that meant Virgil actually would be destined for hell now, well those jokes always did seem to serious to Patton.

Deceit and Remus had always known that soulmates had some ownership over each others souls, and could in fact bargain each others souls when making deals. No demon had ever heard of that actually happening.

Then they followed the soul link that came from Deceit’s deal with the human Patton to find someone neither had seen ever before.

“You’re definitely Patton.” Deceit was glaring between the strand of connection and the man, curled on his bed in a hoodie and clutching a letter.

“Apparently so, given his letter is only saying that all those jokes I make about going to hell can come true as I wished. Who the fuck actually wishes something like that and what the hell does he mean? If it’s a break up letter then that’s one hell of away to tell your fucking soulmate they’re dumped.” The man barely even looks up, tears brimming even as he glares at the page.

“Soulmates? I mean I do some twisted things with the souls I get from deals but that’s dark.” Remus comments quietly, knowing his pairing with Deceit is unusual since most demons ignore any compulsions to their soulmates and that he technically shouldn’t even be there.

Deceit just moves closer to the bed. “What’s your name, Patton’s soulmate?”

“If he didn’t tell you when he invited you in that’s even more stupid. I’m Virgil but whatever.” Virgil does glance up at the two people, barely taking any of their appearance in before turning to grab a robot plush toy. “Logan always used to warn that Patton only understood his brand of puns and would take my dark jokes too seriously after a while. Who are you?”

Deceit turns to share a heavy look with Remus, deciding if the words they want to say will be echoed but Remus is already moving to take the letter from Virgil’s hands.

“We’re your new soulmates, Remus and Deceit. Not sure what nonsense Patton’s been writing but it’s this weird rare quirk thing that can happen.” The explanation makes no sense, a lot of the things Remus starts without thinking through don’t really, but at least this time he’s on the same page as Deceit.

“In a manner of speaking at least, we are indeed your new soulmates. I was hoping to be able to take you out this evening, but if you need time to process what ever Patton wrote to you we understand.” Deceit’s words are smooth, offering but not demanding and they’re only hoping the rage that’s going through them isn’t showing in their eyes.

Virgil had looked to Deceit as Remus moved and while part of him wanted to believe them and relax, he could see fury waiting to burst out of Remus, especially as he read the letter, and there were small echoes of anger in the one called Deceit too. “You wouldn’t be angry if some weird quirk had given you a new soulmate. Why should I trust you when I can still only feel the connection to Patton?”

The mention of his anger is enough to set Remus off, unleashing a hundred attacks to the walls, windows and door to the room, form shifting as his fury is too much to remain consistently human now it’s being released. Deceit had made to intervene then, but all they could do was stay on the bed and keep Virgil there too.

Virgil is shying away from them both at the change, recognising Remus as so many creatures he’d read conspiracies about over the years, and wishing he’d never spoken. He doesn’t feel at threat, but he feels terrified.

Four hours ago he had woken up to Patton’s clothes emptied from the cupboards and a letter that left him feeling like the world was ending, like the anxiety Patton had insisted countless times wouldn’t change his love had driven his soulmate away finally. He’d felt confused and heartbroken.

Half an hour ago Patton had called him, laughing and making puns all around wishes coming true. Virgil hadn’t understood why or how someone could call his self-deprecating jokes wishes anymore then than he had while reading the letter, but knew Logan had said something about it before. The mention that Virgil should expect a guest had only confused him more.

Now there were two beings, basically strangers, trying to claim they were his new soulmates and destroying the room. Nothing felt safe and everything seemed likely to kill him or suck out his soul and leave his body just a husk. He wanted to fight and scream but couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, could barely think as one stranger tried to shield him on the bed while the other raged.

A whimper breaking through Virgil’s lips finally calmed the storm. Remus flipping on a dime, from raging to comforting, but keeping his distance now. “Darling, if you’ll have us, we will be your new soulmates, far better than Patton ever was.”

“But you’re demons.” Virgil can only assume both of them are demons, despite Deceit still looking completely human. Why else would they be talking for each other?

Deceit just nods, wanting to twist words but knowing that blunt honesty would help them more in this moment. “And I had your soul sold to me. Technically, if I wanted I could easily make it truth when Remus says you’re now our soulmate, and given that I cannot believe even the most selfish person would do what Patton has done, I’m sorely tempted to.”

“That’s what he meant by my jokes about going to hell being wishes that come true?” More tears and pain hit Virgil then as he realises that not only had Patton broken up with him, he’d literally sold him, and whatever was brought couldn’t be equal to what Virgil had thought they had.

The creature, whatever he was now was leaning over to Virgil, a limb he didn’t want to identify wiping the tears away before they fell. “Let us court you Sweet thing. We’ll be your soulmates now.”

Virgil’s life and his room were suddenly in shambles where the day before he’d thought things could be improving. He’d been abandoned and learnt that abandonment included getting sold. He’d already spent the day crying but here were two beings, two demons who while they definitely had violent reactions showed no chance of them being directed at him. 

Nothing seemed real and everything seemed doomed and Virgil could almost hear Logan telling him not to make life changing decisions when emotionally compromised but his friend wasn’t there then. His friend had been unable to comfort him when Virgil had called up to ask for help after first reading the letter.

Looking at Deceit,still kneeling on the bed and looking at Remus, slowly regaining a more humanoid form, Virgil nodded. “Okay, yes, if - if that’s - if you actually mean it when you say you want me as a soulmate despite being such a fuck up even Patton couldn’t stay with me, you can do that, just let me keep Logan, let me keep whatever friends won’t expect me to be around someone who sold me.”

“Come here, Raindrop. I’ll make you ours now.” Deceit just nods, gathering Virgil into their arms while bringing their powers to the surface. Changing the binds of soulmates could be difficult, but Virgil’s was already weakened, first by Patton using it to sell a soul that wasn’t his and now by Virgil’s own honest agreement. Their eyes beaming golden yellow and the scales shining through their form were all the outward signs that anything changed, but Virgil gasping as the connection changed from one of a brought soul to a soulmate was warming.

Deceit has accepted a deal for ‘a soul’ precisely once, and he got a new soulmate from it. Ever since then Remus and they have been precise in wording every deal for the persons specific soul. If someone wants to sell their soulmate then they’ll have to find a different demon.


End file.
